


Psychopath

by hyejinpark



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejinpark/pseuds/hyejinpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun harus rela merelakan tubuhnya dijadikan sebagai 'ibu' pengganti dikarenakan harus beban hutang ibunya pada seorang rentenir. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal ketika ia belum lahir dan ibunya terpaksa berhutang banyak karena kalah di meja judi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka tanpa bermasud lain saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. JIka kurang berkenan saya mohon maaf dan jika berminat membaca silahkan Happy reading.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Psychopath

Written by hyejinpark©2014

Plagiat Not Allowed

O0o0o0o0o0o

Hari masih terlaru pagi untuk erangan kesakitan yang menggema dari dalam ruangan yang disebut kamar itu.  
Adalah Byun baekhyun, pria mungil yang sejak lima jam lalu merasakan kontraksi tiada akhir. keringatnya mengucur deras entah sudah berapa kali mulutnya meraup rakus oksigen saat nafasnya kembali tercekat.

Ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya,usianya masih cukup belia, dua puluh dua tahun...

Ia seorang pria dan tengah hamil , akan melahirkan malah... yah untuk kasus Baekhyun dia itu Male pregnant.

Ditahun sekarang operasi pencangkokkan rahim untuk para transgender ataupun pasangan sejenis sudahlah lumrah dan bukan hal ganjil lagi, namun untuknya itu berbeda.  
Baekhyun harus rela merelakan tubuhnya dijadikan sebagai 'ibu' pengganti dikarenakan harus beban hutang ibunya pada seorang rentenir. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal ketika ia belum lahir dan ibunya terpaksa berhutang banyak karena kalah di meja judi.

Tidak tega dengan ibu yang akan di giring masuk penjara, jadilah ia bersuka rela menjadi relawan untuk ibu pengganti yah meskipun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gay.  
Ia juga harus membuang harga dirinya ketika tubuhnya disentuh dan diperlakukan bagai pelacur.

Park Chaenyeol adalah pria yang bertugas menanamkan benih untuknya. Setali tiga uang dengannya Chanyeol juga tidak punya pilihan lain, namun bedanya ia murni gay karena tidak mau menikah dengan wanita serta ibunya mengharuskannya memiliki seorang penerus jadilah Chanyeol menyewa Baekhyun untuk hal seperti itu.

Berbulan -bulan yang melelahkan serta menguras harga diri seorang Byun Baekhyun, akhirnya delapan bulan yang lalu ia dinyatakan positif hamil dan tengah mengandung benih dari park Chanyeol.  
Tapi...

Ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun ingin segera lepas dari pria itu setelah melahirkan bayinya... peringai Chanyeol.

Bukan hanya seorang gay yang memiliki penyimpangan sexual tapi pria itu juga memiliki gangguan psikis, terkadang ia menjadi sangat lembut namun tidak jarang pula ia menjadi beringas dan sampai menyerang Baekhyun saat kambuh, dan cara pelampiasannya selalu sama "sex".  
Pernah ketika usia kehamilan Baekhyun menginjak empat bulan. Saat itu ia menderita mual parah hingga demam tinggi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu apartement mereka dan langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

Berakhir diranjang dengan lecet dan memar hingga Baekhyun yang harus tidak sadarkan diri dua hari dirumah sakit tidak lantas membuat Chanyeol terenyuh, ia masih tetap menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan brutal jika sakitnya kambuh hingga sekarang...

"eughhhh....."

lenguhan rendah Baekhyun terdengar lagi, susah payah pria itu mengedan saat merasakan rektumnya melabar kembali. Jari-jari nakal Chanyeol sejak dua puluh menit lalu bergerilya di sekital lubang analnya, keluar dan masuk... membuat pria itu melnguh sakit , ingin marah juga ia tidak punya tenaga, melempar atau melukainya ia sudah terikat kontraknya, jadilah kini ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu nasibnya.

"Baekhyun-nie cepat keluarkan sayang kau tahukan adik kecilku ini sudah gatal ingin memasukimu ehmm. " dengus Chanyeol pada tengkuknya.  
Baekhyun merinding saat lidah nakal itu menyapu, menjilat dan menggigit meninggalkan kissmark kemerahan disana.

Ia juga sudah setengah telanjang, dengan kaus maternity yang disingkap sebatas dada menampilkan perut buncit perpeluh serta kakinya yang mengangkang menampilkan pemandangan erotis saat milik Baekhyun mengacung mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum karena perbuatan Chanyeol sejak tadi.

"atau,sekarang saja aku memasukimu ehm?" bisik Chanyeol dan membuat baekhyun mendelik seketika. demi apa kontraksinya saja sudah sangat menyiksa, rektumnya memanas bahkan ada sedikit noda darah bercampur cairan keruh yang disebut ketuban.

"kau sakit jiwa Chanyeol!" desis baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat dua jari itu langsung masuk tanpa permisi kedalam anusnya, rektumnya yang berkedut-kedut menimbulkan sensasi hangat menyambut jari cahnyeol.

Pria itu melenguh keenakan, timbul kembali hasratnya untuk menyetubuhi baekhyun disaat begini

"yah aku memang gila Baekhyun, gila karena tubuhmu!"  
Dan dalam sekali hentak setelah sebelumnya dengan kasar tangannya mencengkran kuat pinggang rapuh Baekhyun.

"aghrhhhh,hosh,hosh,hosh,hosh..."  
jerit kesakitan menggema dalam kamar lima kali tujuh meter itu, beruntung kamar itu disesain kedap suara. Coba kalau tidak sudah pasti banyak tetangga yang berdatangan karena teriakan Baekhyun.

"siap untuk permainan kita Baekhyuun, masuk dan keluar... hahahahahahhaa"  
Chanyeol yang kalab sudah dipengaruhi oleh nafsu dan ketidakwarasan fikirannya berulang kali menggenjot Baekhyun tanpa rasa iba, darah, ketuban, hingga pliket keringat sudah berbaur dan berpusat pada tubuh bagian bawah baekhyun...

"bbbbaaayihmu cha,,nyeolhhh bayiihmuuhhhh, hosh,hosh,,arghhhh" ucapnya parau dan lemah saat merasakan suatu dorongan kuat yang meluncur perlahan dari tulang panggulnya.

beradu dengan permainan keluar dan masuk Chanyeol, baekhyun masih bisa sadar walaupun itu sedikit-sedikit. dengan wajah memelas pria itu memberabikan diri mendongak ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah merasa nikmat, memejamkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka mengatur nafas karena genjotannya yang kasar, sangat menguras energi...namun belum juga ada tanda ia akan sampai.

"Chanyeol, jebal gumanhae bbayih nya mau keluar hhh,ahhh, jebal aku sudah tidak kuat" mohonnya memelas.  
Merasa dipangggil pria itu membuka matanya, ia tersnyum manis sangat manis merasa tertarik dengan bibir indah baekhyun langsung saja ia meraupnya tanpa ampun. benang saliva terbentuk dan tercecer di areal dagu milik mereka, pandangan mata Baekhyun memutih kepala pening luar biasa, tubuhnya kebas dan mati rasa, hingga kegelapan melingkupinya... dingin dan gelap baekhyun merasa jika ia sedang dalam pesimpangan jalan yang gelap. Ia sendirian tidak bisa melihat cahaya....

"ouchhhh,,, kau nikmat Baekhyunnishhhh,shhshhh desah Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika puncaknya datang, menyembur deras membasahi jalur rektum dan kepala bayi mereka yang masih tercegat disana...

"plop" Chanyeol yang merasa puas melepaskan miliknya dari sana. kebanggaan miliknya itu sangat lengket dan basah bercampur dengan darah dan air ketuban yang terus mengalir dari jalan lahir Baekhyuun. 

'deg' jantungnya berdetak kencang, nyala matanya memincing sadar ketika melihat tubuh mengangkang tidak berdaya Baekhyuun.

"Baaekhyunhh-a?" ia mencoba mendekat dan mengguncang-guncang pipinya namun tidak ada respon, tubuh baekhyun mulai dingin dan dtak jantungnya lemah,

"GOD" akhirnya setelah sekian lama Chanyeol mengguman nama itu, ia merasa sakit luar biasa sekarang bukan tapi teramat takut saat merasakan darah bercampur cairan keruh itu merembes mengenai kakinya, melihat gerakan kecil dari perut Baekhyun ia sadar jika ada makhluk mungil yang meminta segera dikeluarkan, bayinya, ah tidak bayi mereka tepatnya...

Tanpa babibu lagi tangan Chanyeol merengkul tubuh lemah setengah telanjang baekhyun, terbesit dalam dirinya untuk meyetubuhinya lagi ketika melihat milik Baekhyun yang menggantung lemas saat ia membopongnya,

Namun ahh, apa yang kau fikirkan park Chanyeol tapi, lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar samar, iapun memanggil pria mungil itu dan menidurkannya di sofa kamar.  
Masih dengan jahil tangan Chanyeol mengurut milik pria itu untuk membangkitnya gairah Baekhyun. Ia tercekat saat seringaian milik Chanyeol yang pertama menyapanya.

"jebal,jebal,,,,, salaejuseyo.... ingat bayihmu Chanyeol..." mohon Baekhyuun kepayahan... sadar dengan kata bayi akhirnya , pria jangkung itu menidurkan Baekhyun dengan posisi setengah duduk dengan tangan Baekhyun sedniri yang sebagai bantalnya, ia menekuk kedua tangannya sementara Chanyeol tengah berusaa menekan dan mengusap pinggang dan panggul baekhyun yang sangat mati rasa, bagaikan seluruh tulangnya remuk... namun perlahan pasti pria byun itu berusaha mengedan, mengeluarkan bayi yang tercegat dalam pangkal rektumnya...

"eughhhhhhhhhhh"  
kepala bayi itu perlahan turun, saat Baekhyun berusaha mengedan. mungkin karena jalan rektumnya juga telah tercampur dengan sperma Chanyeol tadi sehingga itu seperti pelumas alami? molla siapa yang tahu saya hanya menceritakan reka ulangnya disini ,abaikan.

"hosh,hosh,hosh,hos"

Baekhyun kehabisan nafas, mulutnya terbuka lebar mencari pasokan udara, melihat hal itu membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap memberikannya nafas buatan yah meskpun berakhir dengan sesi ciuman panas lagi, lidah saling bertaut, ciuman panas yang mengeksplorasi mulut dan deratan gigi-gigi baekhyun hingga kehabisan nafas.

"kau suka Baekhyunnie, ciuman panas kita yang selalu membuat miliknya bergairah, bahkan aku belum sempat menyentuhmu ehmmm kau sudah membuatnya bangun lagi" ucap Chanyeol tidak tahu kondisi. ia malah mengangkat tangan baekhyun yang mengarahkan untuk mengocok miliknya sendiri...  
Dan

"eughhhh" Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan mendorong bayinya dengan kasar. Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti...

Hingga ia merasakan penuh seperti ada sesuatu yang tercegat dalam lubang rektumnya sesuatu yang menyembul keluar, ubun-ubun bayi meraka.

"oh lihatlah uri aegya sudah akan lahir kkkkkkkkk" kekeh Chanyeol saat tangan kirinya menahan kepala rapuh itu agar tidak jatuh.....

Biku-biku jari Baekhyun memutih jantungnya berdetak kencang, mukanya tersa panas, penglihatannya mengabur saat merasakan chanyeol mendorong perutnya agar bayi mereka cepat keluar, tanpa sengaja hal itu membuat tangan baekhyun yang sedang memegang milik Chanyeol mencengkramnya dengan kuat, menimbulkan sensasi yang 'wow'untuk keduanya, nikmat untuk Chanyeol tapi naas untuk Baekhyun....

"oek,oek,oek, “

tangis bayi itu pecah bersamaan dengan cairan Chanyeol yang menyembur membasahi punggung Baekhyun seiring dengan erangan serta jerit pedih kesakitan Baekhyun...  
Sebuah sinar mentari pagi yang telah naik masuk melalui celah-celah jendela,menyambut mereka bertiga... dengan nafas terputus baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok rapuh yang menggeliat ditangan Chanyeol, putrinya menagis kencang berlumuran darah dan pliket keruh, dadanya naik turun ,kulitnya yang masih sangat rapuh serta matanya belum terbuka sempurna,tali pusarnya bahkan masih tersambung dengan plasenta yang belum dikelurakan dari rahim sang ibu.

sedangkan Park Chanyeol bagai terhipnotis pria jangkung itu hanya bisa diam tidak bergeming menatap sosok yang menggeliat itu. ..tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka terdobrak paksa memunculkan sosok Luhan yang sangat Shock dengan keadaan sekitar, bayangkan saja, dua pria dewasa dalam kondisi setengah naked dengan darah, dan cairan, serta bau anyir yang mendominasi ruangan itu, jangan lupakan juga tubuh ringkih tidka berdaya yang berada dalam dekapan tangan Chanyeol,

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL "pekiknya tertahan..

"salaeyjuseyo" ucap Baekhyun lemah saat melihat sosok Luhan perawat yang yang sempat menangani proses pencangkokan rahim miliknya, tersadar melihat itu Langsung saja pria China itu mengambil tindakan tagas pertolongan pertama.

Disingkirkanyya tangan Chanyeol dari tubuh bayinya, langsung saja ia melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh bayi perempuan itu, langsung saja ia mengurut membantu agar plasentanya keluar, memotong tali pusar bayi itu dan langsung mengambi air hangat untuk memberishkannya. setelah dirasa semuanya selasai dengan sayang Luhan membaringkan bayi mungil itu di sofa lembut, setelah akhirnya ia membantu Baekhyun.

Sementara Chanyeol pria itu masih saja diam membisu tidak bergeming tetap dalam posisi berlutut sama seperti saat Luhan datang tadi. "119" Luhan mengetikkan nomor darurat pada ponselnya menaggil para medis dan ambulan tidak lupa ia juga menelpon Sehun untuk menangani Chanyeol.

‘Bangsal Rumah sakit Jiwa Haneul’

Jerit kesakitan Chanyeol menggema mana kala sebuah alat kejut listrik menyetrum tubuhnya, ini sduah tiga bulan berselang semenjak kelahiran puterinya. Sehun yang memang adalah psikiater Chanyeol membawa pria itu ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk rahabilitasi pengobatan. Sedangkan baekhyun pria muda itu kini tengah berbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan memangku putrinya puteri kecilnya, Park Chanhyun. Dengan sayang ia mengusap kening putekrinya itu berharap agar nasibnya buruk menjauh darinya.

" aigoo, lihatlah caranya tidur"  
obrol Luhan bersama ibu Chanyeol disana. mereka berdua tampak antusias saat mengkuti perkembangan bayi perempuan itu,

"Baekhyun-a setelah ini kita masih harus berusaha bersama nde" usap ibu Chanyeol padanya.  
Sebulan setelah kejadian itu ,Luhan dan Sehun memberitahukan semuanya pada orang tua Chanyeol bersyukur mereka mengerti dan mau menerima cucu perempuan mereka terlebih juga baekhyun....

Pria manis itu tersenyum tulus kearah ibu Chanyeol , ia tidak mengiyakan atau mengangguk namun hanya tersenyum....

 

O0o0o0o0

_FIN_.

O0o0o0o0


End file.
